


tell me what is love

by twinkyixing



Series: Queerxo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Joonmyun are fuckbuddy lawyers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what is love

Joonmyun felt air whoosh out of his lungs as Kris collapsed on top of him, utterly spent. They’d just finished another one of their two-hour--for lack of a better word-- _sessions._

Kris groaned, “Next time we do this, I’m making you top. It’s fucking exhausting.” He chewed on his lower lip before adding, “No pun intended.”

Joonmyun laughed and poked Kris in the side to get him to move. Sitting up, he looked at Kris with the usual question in his eyes. Kris nodded back and said, “None of that fancy creamer this time. The case I’m working on is more of a black coffee thing.”

He snorted, then lazily pulled on a plush robe hanging on the back of the door and headed to the kitchen to make coffee, like normal. An idea weighed on his mind, though, which was not normal. Typically, his ideas were pretty thoroughly fucked out of him. Not today, unfortunately.

His meet-ups with Kris had always been strictly as friends, but that wasn’t the problem. He didn’t want to date Kris (or anyone, really). _That_ was the problem. He’d never once felt romantic attraction to Kris, the guy he’d been fucking for almost half a year. Not once. All the movies and books said that he should have been madly in love by now, but… nothing. Joonmyun tried to push the worry out of his mind while he started up the Keurig.

The familiar bubbling soothed him a bit and he went to grab his briefcase. The firm had just picked up a particularly tough case, so he’d heard, and he wanted to read the documents to see just how tough it was. The Keurig dinged and Joonmyun filled two cups with black coffee, bringing them and his briefcase back to his bedroom.

Kris was sitting on the bed in his own robe (Joonmyun had bought him a matching one last month for laughs), poring over documents for his own firm’s new case. He nodded gratefully when Joonmyun set a cup down on the bedside table.

“What are you dealing with tonight?” Joonmyun asked gently.

“Embezzlement. Some bigwig CEO has apparently been stealing since he was hired eleven years ago.” Kris flipped a page and smirked. “Actually, twelve years ago.”

Joonmyun let out a low whistle and turned to his own pile of papers. “Looks like I’m working on another celebrity divorce. C-listers, unfortunately. No one too interesting.”

The room slipped into a comfortable silence punctuated by pages turning and papers shuffling. Joonmyun relaxed into the familiar situation and decided to deal with his worries after he’d read up on this new case.

* * *

Two hours later, Kris was still reading. Joonmyun had finished quickly (it turned out the divorce was mutual, and therefore not nearly as messy as usual--just lots of money to deal with) and made himself useful as Kris’ coffee boy. It was getting close to two in the morning and Joonmyun was getting antsier with each passing second.

Kris had noticed after Joonmyun had poked him in the ribs for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

“I’m almost done. After I finish, you can ask me whatever’s been on your mind.”

Joonmyun’s eyes widened at the way Kris had read him so well, but he figured that he should have expected it after so much time together.

“Okay,” he murmured. He wandered back to the kitchen and scrounged for snacks. Nothing appealed to him, though, and he decided to lay on the couch and brood instead.

Joonmyun was almost asleep when Kris finally called out from the bedroom. He nervously headed back to bed with the same worries flurrying in his head.

“What is it that’s bugging you?” Kris asked once Joonmyun had settled under the covers.

“A few things. They’re kinda weird though.”

Kris squeezed his arm in silent support, urging Joonmyun to continue.

“Well… have you ever seen a romance movie?”

“Yeah, of course. Why?” Kris’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I mean, did you get it? Did you understand what the fuss was about?” His voice got higher, faster, more embarrassed. “Because I never have. Every time I see one I just get even more confused.” Joonmyun’s face was burning hot. He’d never given voice to these worries before and now he wondered if everyone felt this way and just didn’t say anything. It didn’t seem like it though. Everyone was always talking about love and dating. Except Kris, Joonmyun noted. He dared to hope.

Kris was currently rolling his tongue around in his mouth as he really considered the question. He opened his mouth, shut it again, and sighed.

Finally, Kris mumbled back a no and moved closer to Joonmyun.

“I guess I’ve never gotten it either. I’ve been on dates before, but it always felt like I was just eating with a friend. Is that what you mean?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun whispered, eyes getting wet. “Are we unnatural or something?” The fear heated his face again and he felt like throwing up. Even though someone else was like him, it still felt wrong. Were there more or was it just them? Was there a word for this?

“I don’t feel unnatural.” Kris looked indignant, with his mouth set in a hard line. It softened as he looked at Joonmyun’s pained face. “If anything, everyone else is unnatural. They’re too excited about love to focus on their promising law careers.” His face was breaking into a smile now.

Joonmyun could tell that Kris was trying to cheer him up, so he let it happen. He pushed his angst into the back of his mind and cracked back, “I mean really. Is love _actually_ better than passing the bar on your first try or is everyone just fooling themselves?”

“Clearly fooling themselves.” Kris grinned again and leaned in to kiss Joonmyun’s forehead. Joonmyun moved in closer, ready to go to bed and feeling almost better.

“I’m big spoon tonight. No compromises.”

Kris huffed and turned to let Joonmyun’s chest press against his back. (Secretly, he loved being the little spoon. He’d never tell Joonmyun that though, the teasing would last for _weeks_.)

(Secretly, Joonmyun already knew.)


End file.
